


Still into you

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jongho is the only one with some common sense, Love Confessions, M/M, Written for NaNoWriMo, yunho is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: “Nothing’s wrong between me and Hongjoong-hyung. What could be wrong?” Yunho played dumb.“Hyung. Don’t do that with me. You always were clingy with him and now you ignore him for weeks?"or How Yunho fell in love with Hongjoong and tried to deny it.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Still into you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that oneshot during Nanowrimo.  
> I gave myself the prompt "you're blushing." But I drifted a lot from that ahaha.  
> Hope you like it ! *✧⁺˚  
> (English isn't my native language so excuse any awkward mistakes)

Hug and slight touches were a normal thing. The members of ATEEZ were affectionate, and Yunho didn’t mind for a second. They were like family.

But he had started noticing a pattern.

How he felt warm and safe when Hongjoong was in his arms and how Yunho couldn’t help but feel salty and frowned when their leader was hugging others.

He noticed that.

And he hated it.

He hated how each touch was making him shiver. How each attention from Hongjoong made his heart melt. So, he tried to deny his feelings. If he couldn’t help it, he would ignore it. Yunho tried to avoid any situation he could get in contact with Hongjoong.

He spent days being distant to Hongjoong, but his feelings didn’t go away. It was even worse. Each attention, every hug he turned town were a dagger in his heart. And the clueless looks from the other were only making him feel horrible.

At a rehearsal, Yunho collapsed on the ground as soon as the music ended. Out of breath, he couldn’t help but stay there. Hongjoong walked to him and lied down.

“Yunho, you okay?” As soon as the shorter boy got closer, Yunho froze

“Yeah, sure.” He whispered. His heart was beating faster. He was aware of every one of his movements. Despite wanting more than anything a hug from his leader, he couldn’t.

Out of panic, Yunho got up and went to Seonghwa and San. They were chatting about the next fan signs. He rested his head on the eldest’s shoulder and put his arms around the vocalist’s waist. Yunho did his best to not look at the leader. But imagining his hurt look was worse. When he eventually looked, Mingi was hugging him. He suppressed the sudden urge to take Hongjoong away. Instead, he focused on the conversation.

Later, Jongho asked him about it he denied it.

“Nothing’s wrong between me and hyung. What could be wrong?” Yunho played dumb.

“Hyung. Don’t do that with me. You always were clingy with him and now you ignore him for weeks? Today is just one example.”

Yunho didn’t answer. Jongho sat on Yunho’s bed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Tell me what’s going on. Whatever it is, we can work it out. Hongjoong-hyung feel terrible about this and don’t even know why.”

Yunho sighed and cast down his head. “It’s just… I noticed few things. About me and Hongjoong.” He started, hesitant. “How my heart was always pounding around him. And I... I needed to take a step back to move on. I didn’t want to hurt him. God, that’s the last thing I want.” Yunho sighed, running his hand in his hair.

“Why don’t you tell him?” asked the maknae, which made Yunho laugh without joy. Just a cynical chuckle.

“I can’t. What will he think of me? I can’t.”

Jongho frowned at the answer and shook his head in disbelief. “Hongjoong loves you. We all love you. The fact that you like boys will never be an issue. But this situation, if you don’t work it out, will put the band in danger. So, tell him. If it’s unrequired, you’ll be fixed and can move on… If he likes you too… Well you can kiss and be an adorable couple. But Fix. This. Situation.”

Yunho watched Jongho with a lot of attention and a bit of admiration. The younger didn’t hide his annoyance, but his tone gave away his caring intention.

“Since when our maknae has become so wise?” He smirked.

“Since always, dumbass. No, take your courage and go.”

After those words, the maknae proceeded to properly kick out Yunho from his own room.

“Where is your respect for your hyung?” The dancer protested as he was dragged out of his bed.

“I respect you enough to tell you to be brave and face your feelings instead of hiding in your room!” On that Jongho closed the door with Yunho outside.

The singer blinked at the door, bewildered. He was dreading his steps to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room. He knocked and heard someone say “Come in.” He obliged. Seonghwa was reading on his bed and Hongjoong was on his phone.

“Seonghwa hyung. I want to talk to Hongjoong. Can you...?”

The vocalist agreed with a nod and left quickly. Yunho was facing his leader. He was hesitant but forced himself to speak.

“I… I wanted to apologize. About the way I acted toward you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Hongjoong nodded and asked. “I just want to know. Did I do something? What happened?” Hongjoong’s worried tone made the younger feel terrible. He shouldn’t have ignored him.

“No!” Yunho protested. “It’s my fault. I started to… How to say that…” He mumbled. He slowly breathed and looked down.

“I have feelings for you.”

He shut his mouth for a second, realizing the meaning or his own words.

He rushed “I didn’t want to. It just happened. I was so afraid of it.”

Yunho raised his head to look at his leader. “I was… I was afraid of the way you made me feel. I wanted it to stop… To move on.” Yunho took a breath. He looked at his hands, he was fidgeting.

“So, I just ignored you. You can’t believe how… How hard it was. But… I couldn’t.” The younger sighed. In a weaker voice he added. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

When he looked back at his leader, Hongjoong looked uncomfortable. He was blushing and looking away.

“You’re blushing?” asked Yunho, confused.

Hongjoong didn’t bother to answer, he took a breath as to gather his courage. He got up and wrapped his arms around Yunho, resting his head in his neck.

“I was so afraid you hated me… That I did something wrong.” The leader’s voice was higher than usual but Yunho could hear relief in it. He was standing stiffly not knowing how to react.

“But… Did you hear what I just said?”

Hongjoong nodded and cupped Yunho’s face in his hands and slowly, like he was afraid of how the other would react, leaned on him.  
When their lips finally touched, all the worry, stress and sadness gathered these last weeks disappeared. The only thing Yunho could think about was how soft Hongjoong’s lips were. How he loved this and wanted more. He closed his eyes and grabbed Hongjoong’s shirt, bringing him even closer. Hongjoong was on his tippy toe and Yunho had to bend a little. When Hongjoong broke the kiss, out of breath, he smiled.

“When you stopped talking to me, I realized how much I liked you. Not just as a friend, I mean.”

“I can see that” Yunho grinned which made the older shook his head.

“I’m glad you talked to me.” He shyly confessed. Yunho smiled back and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day *✧⁺˚
> 
> (and thanks to my best friend who helped me edit it)  
> (editing was the actual worst)


End file.
